


拥抱

by Alen_Sun



Series: Torn apart [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alen_Sun/pseuds/Alen_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>偶遇的两人的第一次拥抱。<br/>CP：大仓忠义/锦户亮</p>
            </blockquote>





	拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 如果还有后续的话就是「Torn」衍生了。

　　大仓取下墨镜和口罩塞进外衣口袋里，半夜十二点的街道上只有几个零星的行人，他这副装扮被认作是变态都比认出他是关8的大仓忠义更有可能。大仓本来想去便利店买点东西，刚出家门几步外头就开始下起淅淅小雨。他懒得折回家去拿伞，只好不断地跑到屋檐和雨棚下躲避。

　　前方又有一家已经关门的咖啡店，阳伞底下还站着一个人。大仓快步跑过去，明明看起来很宽敞的伞站了两个人之后瞬间变得狭窄起来。大仓还在低头用抹去头发上的水珠，却意外地听到了一个熟悉的声音。

　　「大仓？」

　　大仓抬起头，同为关8的成员，他的好朋友——锦户亮正睁大眼睛望着他，带着惊喜的笑意。「你怎么在……啊，对了，你的家好像在这附近……」

　　「亮？！你怎么会在这里？」大仓惊讶地说道。随后他注意到锦户缩着脖子，上身只穿了一件长袖T恤。晚上开始下雨之后就变得冷了起来，凌晨的寒风还夹杂着冰凉的雨水。亮这家伙到底站在这里多久了？

　　锦户露出一个腼腆的笑，说道：「今天的拍摄结束就跟前辈一起去喝酒了，在这附近的一个居酒屋。」  
　　「那你站在这里有多久了？」大仓皱起眉头问。看样子他是一直在这里等出租车。虽然锦户的肤色不像横山一样能被冻得通红，但看他发抖的嘴唇就知道他现在已经快冷得僵掉了。  
　　「没多久的……」锦户回答。  
　　「真的吗？我看你都快变成一根冰柱了。」大仓说。看到他单薄的身体，此刻很暖和的他也打了个寒战。「一直没有出租吗？」  
　　「对啊，可能这里太偏僻。刚才我打电话给了出租公司，他们派了一台车过来。」  
　　「嗯，这样就好。」大仓点点头，他扯紧外套，再看了一眼缩成一团的锦户，皱起的眉头还是没有放松下来。

　　「你呢？这么晚出来干什么？」锦户问。

　　「家里的乌龙茶喝完了，准备去便利店买一点。」

　　「那你快点去嘛。」

　　「又忽然不想喝了。」大仓说着偏过头，避开旁边的人看过来的视线。他们俩认识这么多年，他知道亮多少了解自己说的是违心话。不过，这种事情无所谓了……

　　大仓也跟锦户并排站到了一起。他此刻并没有感觉到寒冷，但总还是感觉温暖没有安心地传达到身体各处。大仓又瞄了锦户一眼，他此刻正探头寻找着可能开过来的出租车。他的耳旁的几缕黑发被雨水濡湿了，水滴顺着颈项上的皮肤一路滑落到锁骨，然后消失在领口处。

　　大仓感到一阵突如其来的心烦气躁，他干脆脱下自己的外套，盖在了锦户的头上。  
　　「我不能穿你的外套，你会生病的。」锦户拉下覆在他头上的衣服，递还给大仓。  
　　「可是你已经快病了的样子……」大仓担忧地说。  
　　「那也不能再多一个病人。你放心，我没有那么容易感冒的……」接下来两声明显吸鼻子的声音出卖了锦户，他用手蹭了蹭鼻子，弯弯的眼睛带了一丝歉意的笑。

　　大仓的心瞬间像被什么猛地撞了一下。

　　「那就一起穿吧！」  
　　「诶？」还没有听懂什么意思的锦户被大仓拉住双腕，抱在了怀里。他冰凉的双手被安置在大仓的腰际，接着上身被宽大的外套包裹住。两人的胸口紧密相贴，锦户可以清晰地感觉到大仓胸腔跳动的心脏，和他身上滚烫的温度。  
　　「怎么样？暖和一点了吗？」大仓的头搭在他的肩膀上，温和的声音从耳边传来，有点像冬日的阳光。  
　　「好多了……」锦户说，埋在肩膀的声音闷闷的。他本来应该拒绝。毕竟即使对于关系很好的关8来说，这个距离都太近了。可他的手反而攫住了大仓腰间的布料，把两人的距离拉得更近。

　　锦户比大仓矮大半个头，身材比较瘦。大仓的双手合着衣襟从两边包裹住他，正好把他整个圈在了怀里。锦户觉得此刻脸上有些发烧，他被抱住的方式有点像弱弱的女生。不过意外的是，自己并不排斥这个。果然是因为对方是大仓吗……？在第一次「Torn」的演出里，他和大仓两人十指相扣时，有一丝危险的情绪肆意滋生，它延伸的速度比想象中快了太多倍。这让他不敢继续去捕捉。因为到了下一次，可能会发现它已经无处不在了。而现在……两人保持默契，没有一个人去试图打破平衡。但谁又知道这个微微颤颤的平衡能维持多久……

 

　　他们站在咖啡店前已经将近二十分钟，街道上早就空无一人。大仓摸了摸锦户的额头。「没发烧吧？」

　　锦户把头靠在大仓肩膀上，轻微晃了晃，口齿不清地答道：「没有，但是头好晕……」

　　「肯定是酒劲又回来了。」

　　「什么啊？」

　　「之前冷的时候很清醒吧？现在很暖和，一定是又开始醉酒了。」大仓无奈地说，他现在正支撑着锦户一半的重量。

　　「很有可能。多亏遇到了小忠，不然我就要冷死在街上了。」锦户含糊地说。

　　大仓笑了笑，轻轻地拍了一下他的头。「那你一开始还要逞强干什么。」

　　锦户仰头傻笑了一会儿，然后又晕乎乎地倒回大仓的肩膀上。外面的雨已经停了，朦胧的雾气笼罩着安静得街道。不远处有两盏橘黄的灯闪了几下，大仓连忙摇了一下锦户。

　　「出租好像来了。」大仓说。

　　锦户点头，离开外衣保护的时候，他不适地颤抖了一下。大仓还是把外衣脱了下来，披在他身上。

　　「免得明天感冒被导演骂哦。我马上就能赶回家，你不用担心。」

　　「好吧，谢谢你。」锦户不再拒绝。「明天见？」他露出一个微笑。

　　「明天见。」大仓也微笑着说道。

　　锦户套好大仓的外套，柔软的布料还残留着两个人混在一起的体温和气息。其实这是更简单的解决方法。

　　但是，当时他们俩谁又舍得放开对方呢？

 

-END?-


End file.
